The present invention relates generally to methods for electronic communications that allow all-to-all exchange of information in large groups of individuals.
Development of the Internet resulted in dramatic changes in the scope and speed of personal communications. Throughout past two decades these changes have been fueling radical shifts in the ways information is shared and exchanged amongst people. In the realm of personal communications, for example, new technologies emerged that improved upon traditional means for communications by capitalizing on the possibilities offered by the Internet. Thus, e-mail became the Internet extension of common mail, Internet-forums became the Internet extension of billboards, and chat-rooms became the Internet extension of face-to-face conversations. These developments already had tremendous impact on the society and culture. Yet, the Internet possesses even greater potential for overhauling the realm of personal communications. Specifically, rapidity and scope of communications in the Internet allows radically new communication modality such that each person in a large group of individuals is effectively connected to all other persons via an active communication link. Such modality should allow individuals to effectively chat “live” with the entirety of other Internet users, offering radically improved access to the communal knowledge-base and know-how by connecting experts and users via direct link rather than publications in static data repositories, and making rapid sharing and collaborative processing of information in large groups of individuals possible. The impact of such development should be even greater given ongoing fusion between Internet and mobile personal communication devices, such as cell phones, which will allow merging such communication modality with everyday personal life.